The common light bulb used in most households comprise threads at a narrower portion for inserting and securing in connection with a power source, a filament through which electricity is conducted and light is produced, a glass bulb filled with an inert gas or vacuum through which the light is emitted. This light bulb is very inexpensive and has enjoyed popular status for nearly 120 years. However, it is fragile in that the glass outer bulb breaks fairly easily. In addition, it is not highly durable since it “burns” out fairly quickly. The bulb becomes quite hot which limits not only its lifetime but its applications, as well.
Other light sources have been developed including lights employing fluorescent tubes, and neon lights. Because fluorescent lights contain mercury, the lights can be a health hazard. Further, light emitting diodes and organic light emitting diodes have been developed and are used in a variety of lighting applications. More recent developments include light sources comprising an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a substrate. These are sometimes employed in the automotive industry as they can be mounted on curved surfaces or on a substrate that is flexible. Some applications of an array of LEDs include the ability to independently light certain diodes relative to others, mixing colors of lights, etc. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,669 and 7,075,226.
In addition to the on-off modes for most light bulbs, the more sophisticated light sources may include controllers so that a light ‘show’ can be provided. Other more mundane applications of a controlled light source may include varying wavelengths, of emitted light, dimming or brightening, and on-off. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,669; 6,050,702. Different wavelength of light are commonly referred to as color temperature derived from the wavelength associated with black body radiation.
Although many different ways exist to provide light, some problems are prevalent and certain challenges continue to exist. For example, the lifetimes of many light sources are relatively short. Some of the life expectancy issues are due to the lack of heat dissipating mechanisms in the source. Others are due to the fragility of the materials with which the sources are made.
What was needed was a light source that included cooling features allowing the light source to expand its life expectancy beyond that of other standard bulbs. Further, a light source that included means of wireless control of color temperature or color patterns was desirable. Moreover, a light source that could replace the typical household bulb that included a much extended light life as well as a more durable construction was desired. Finally, a light source that could serve as a multi-purpose appliance by allowing high-powered light use on demand or serving as a wireless internet router was also desirable.
The first objective of the present invention is to replace the ‘glass bulb’ model with a source wherein the basic structure was of material far stronger than glass;
The second objective is to provide a light source wherein the source can be wirelessly controlled to provide any of a wide range of colored light;
The third objective is to provide a light source using the highly adaptable LED to provide the light;
The fourth objective is to provide a light source wherein the heat generated is dissipated in such a way as to allow the source a longer lifetime;
The fifth objective is to provide a controllable light source wherein the light source could be in the form of a standard light bulb yet be controlled wirelessly without the appearance and presence of an outer controller;
The sixth objective is to create a light source that can function as a high power source as well as a standard light source;
The seventh objective is to create a light source with multiple functions such as serving as a wireless internet router; and
The eighth objective is to create a bulb with built in emergency lighting and fiber optic transmission of light.